1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensers, and more particularly relates to a wall-mountable dispenser having removable and reusable (refillable) liquid dispensing bottles therein.
2. Description of Related Art
To shower or bathe, it is convenient to have close at hand a liquid dispenser for soap, shampoo, conditioner, hand lotion, etc. for use in the shower or bath. A number of devices presently exist for installing in the shower or bath, either on the wall or suspended from the shower head, for holding and dispensing these personal hygiene items. Some of these devices include a plurality of gravity flow reservoirs that incorporate dispensing valve mechanisms at the bottom thereof, in addition to a rack for holding shower, bath, and other personal hygiene items, as in bar soap, shaver, etc. One related prior art device incorporates a mirror, illuminating light, radio, and a number of replaceable liquid dispensers. Other devices incorporate box assemblies for holding a plurality of liquid containers, each having a top-mounted pump mechanism that withdraws liquid from the bottom of the container, as in many conventional dispenser bottles. In addition, one prior art device utilizes gas pressure from an enclosed pressurized tank for forcing liquid out of the container, and for preventing the container from drawing air back therein due to atmospheric pressure.